Kion meet Sonic
by arvinsharifzadeh
Summary: After the battle between Sonic and Shadow, they got separated and met some friends and enemies.


At the desert, Sonic is out there fighting with Shadow.

Sonic said, "Grrrr, had enough faker."

Shadow said, "I don't think so hedgehog. You're the real faker around here."

Sonic said, "Oh yeah."

Sonic quickly ran into Shadow, but he missed. Soon, Shadow got behind Sonic and use Chaos Spear. Sonic quickly jump and avoided the Chaos Spear. Shadow chuckled evilly. Soon, Sonic used whirl spin to attack Shadow. He sent Shadow off for miles. Soon, Shadow landed in the Outland. When Shadow got up, he was mad. He said, "Grrrr, someday I will get that hedgehog."

Soon, Shadow heard someone coming. He ran toward it to see what it is. Soon, three Hyenas approached him.

Shadow said, "Who are you?"

Janja said, "My name is Janja. The leader of the Hyenas. This is Cheezi and Chungu, my worst companion."

Shadow said, "Well, I'm Shadow the hedgehog, the ultimate lifeform."

Janja said, "Did you say ultimate life form?"

Shadow said, "Yes. Why do you care?"

Janja said, "Hmm, how would you like to join our Hyenas group?"

Shadow said, "Not a chance. I got important thing to attend to."

Cheezi said, "Like what?"

Shadow said, "I'm trying to look for a blue hedgehog named Sonic. I gotta destroy him."

Chungu said, "Your enemy is Sonic the hedgehog."

Shadow said, "Yes."

Janja said, "Well, we got enemies too. Kion and the Lion Guard."

Chungu said, "Also named Fuli, Bunga, Beshte, Ono, and all of the other Pridelanders in the Prideland."

Shadow said, "So what?"

Janja said, "Think of it this way Shadow. With your ultimate lifeform and my Hyenas, together we can defeat those Lion Guard and Sonic the hedgehog."

Shadow said, "Why should I team up with you?"

Janja said, "Because, more enemy equal less heroes to defeat us. You can handle all of the Pridelanders, while the Hyenas and I handle Sonic."

Shadow said, "Hmm, very well."

Janja said, "Excellent. We will attack at sunset."

So Shadow and Janja went to get ready for the attack at sunset. Meanwhile, Sonic is running through the Savannah and soon he saw a couple of animals. He went over to them.

Sonic said, "Hi, what up."

Kion said, "Huh? Who are you?"

Sonic said, "I'm Sonic, Sonic the hedgehog. So why are you five doing out here all alone?"

Ono said, "Uh, we're patrolling the Prideland and making sure dangers doesn't happen."

Sonic said, "Well danger is my little name."

Bunga said, "Wow, that is just how I feel."

Sonic said, "So what your name?"

Kion said, "We're the Lion Guard who protect the circle of life. I'm the fiercest lion, Kion."

Bunga said, "I'm Bunga, the bravest honey badger."

Beshte said, "I'm Beshte, the strongest hippo."

Fuli said, "The name is Fuli, the fastest cheetah."

Ono said, "And I'm Ono, the keenest of sight egret."

Sonic said, "Wait, did you say the fastest cheetah?"

Fuli said, "Yeah, why?"

Sonic said, "Well it just don't happen that I am the fastest hedgehog ever."

Fuli said, "Oh really. You think you can outrun me."

Sonic said, "How about a race?"

Fuli said, "Fine. We race to Pride Rock. Who ever get there is the winner?"

Sonic said, "Deal."

Kion said, "Fuli, we gotta get back to patrolling, not have a race."

Fuli said, "Don't worry Kion. We'll get back to patrolling after the race."

So Sonic and Fuli set their position by the tree. They we just about to race.

Beshte said, "Alright, on your mark, get set, go."

So Sonic and Fuli began racing toward Pride Rock. Meanwhile, Mzingo came and was looking for Kion.

Mzingo said, "Hey Kion, I got a message for you from the Outland."

Kion said, "Mzingo, what are you doing here and what message from the Outland?"

Mzingo said, "Janja and their new companion Shadow are going to attack at sunset."

Kion said, "Hevi Kabisa."

Bunga said, "Wait, who's Shadow?"

Mzingo said, "He's an ultimate lifeform. Also a hedgehog."

Ono said, "Oh no."

Beshte said, "What are we gonna do Lion?"

Kion said, "We gotta stop Janja and Shadow before they attack."

Bunga said, "Aw, do we have to go to the Outland?"

Kion said, "It the only way. Right now, we gotta wait for Fuli and Sonic until they finish the race."

Mzingo said, " Well, I gotta go now. Toddles."

So Mzingo flew back to the Outland. Soon, Sonic and Fuli came back after the race.

Fuli said, "Ha, I won."

Sonic said, "No you didn't. You cheated."

Fuli said, "Did not."

Sonic said, "Look. You can admit you cheated."

Fuli said, "You're the one who cheated."

Sonic said, "Oh yeah."

Fuli said, "YEAH!"

Kion said, "Fuli, Sonic. We got bigger problem."

Sonic said, "What is it Kion?"

Ono said, "Janja and a new villain name Shadow the hedgehog are gonna attack the Prideland."

Fuli gasped and said, "Oh no."

Sonic said, "Wait, did you just say Shadow the hedgehog?"

Ono said, "Yeah, why?"

Sonic said, "He's one of my look alike faker. Grrrr, I should've known he would be behind this."

Kion said, "Well we gotta stop them before they come to the Prideland."

Sonic said, "Alright, so here's the plan. Me and Kion will go to the Outland and find Janja and Shadow. Meanwhile, the rest of you makes sure that the other Hyneas doesn't get attack by Hyneas."

Kion said, "Wow Sonic, that is a good plan."

Sonic said, "Thanks, now let move."

So Sonic and Kion went to the Outland to find Janja and Shadow. Meanwhile, Shadow was thinking about having to join Janja and the rest of his clan. He thinks that he should do this by himself and not have anyone with him.

Janja said, "Hey Shadow, you got a moment."

Shadow sighed and said, "What is it Janja?"

Janja said, "When you say you were the ultimate lifeform. What do you mean by that?"

Shadow said, "Well, you see this ring I have on my wrist. This ring is special. Everytime I face a tough battle, I take this ring off and use Chaos Control and sent that monster to a different world. Everybody think I was gone or dead, but what they don't know is that I can't die."

Janja said, "Hmm, you are a very odd fellow for a hedgehog. I like it."

Shadow said, "By the way. Why are you and the rest of the Hyneas act like crazy goon?"

Janja said, "Usually, that how us Hyneas were born, but it doesn't matter."

Mzingo said, "Janja, I got bad news."

Janja said, "Oh what is it now birdbrain?"

Mzingo said, "Kion and a blue hedgehog are heading toward our territory."

Janja said, "Grrrr, they must of spoiled our plan."

Shadow said, "Hmm, this might be a good idea."

Janja said, "What do you mean good idea?"

Shadow said, "Well, because only Sonic and Kion are coming. It'll be easier without his guards and I can use my super power."

Janja chuckled evilly and said, "Great idea Shadow. Come on, let round up the Hyneas."

So Janja and Shadow went to round up the Hyneas. Meanwhile, Kion and Sonic made it to the Outland. They began looking for Janja and Shadow.

Kion said, "Boy, I hope we find Janja and Shadow fast."

Sonic said, "Don't worry Kion, we will find them."

Kion said, "By the way, how did you and Shadow meet anyway?"

Sonic said, "Well not so long ago, Shadow was created by Gerald Robotnik. When he first came to my world, he was framing me and sending me to jail and stuff. He used to work for Eggman to collect all of the seven Chaos Emerald and destroy the world. Soon, an evil monster took control of the Space Colony Ark so me and Shadow had to work together to stop it. Later that then, Shadow risk his life to save us all and the world."

Kion said, "Hevi Kabisa. Wait, if he was good, why was he bad in the first place?"

Sonic said, "My old friend Chris and one time Amy persuade him to help defeat the monster."

Kion said, "Wow. Pretty cool Sonic. I still can't believe he turned evil again."

Sonic said, "Well, every villain had a special heart to help people."

Shadow said, "Oh really."

Sonic and Kion saw Shadow, Janja and his clan.

Sonic said, "Grrrr, Shadow."

Kion said, "Janja."

Janja said, "Well, well, well, if it isn't Kion all alone without his Lion Guard."

Kion said, "Watch it Janja. the rest of the Lion Guard may not be here, but me and Sonic will still be able to stop you."

Shadow said, "Ha, you're a fool to think you can stop us."

Sonic said, "What did you say?"

Janja said, "Enough talk. Attack."

So the Hyneas started attacking Kion. Sonic went to help him, but was stopped by Shadow. Shadow quickly used Chaos Spear. Sonic got away from it. He grabbed the Power ring from his pocket, held it on tightly, and did a spin dash on Shadow. Shadow quickly fell to the ground. The Hyneas quickly grabbed Sonic. Kion began to fight back. He attack the Hyneas and save Sonic.

Sonic said, "Thanks Kion."

Kion said, "You're welcome Sonic."

Soon, Sonic and Kion get surrounded by the Hyneas. Janja and Shadow came toward them.

Janja said, "Grrrr, how can you beat us?"

Sonic said, "Just because you outnumber us, doesn't mean you can't beat us."

Shadow said, "Well you're about to be beat down."

Kion said, "Oh no you don't. Sonic, get behind me."

Sonic said, "Why?"

Kion said, "You'll see."

Sonic got behind Kion and Kion quickly used the Roar of the Elder that blew Janja, Shadow and the rest of the Hyneas away. Sonic was shocked and amazed.

Kion said, "That shows them."

Sonic said, "Wow Kion, that was so cool."

Kion said, "Thanks. It works everytime."

Sonic said, "But, where did they blew off to?"

Kion said, "Nah, it doesn't matter. Come on, let get back to the Prideland."

Sonic said, "Well, I think I need to go back to my world."

Kion said, "You do."

Sonic said, "Yeah, you see I lives in Mobius with my friends. Beside, I got way more villains than Hyneas."

Kion said, "Well, I guess this is goodbye."

Sonic said, "Thanks Kion, see ya later."

Kion said, "Bye Sonic."

So Sonic went back to Mobius and Kion went back to the Prideland happily.

The End.


End file.
